


In These Moments

by SilentReprobate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Injury, M/M, battle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: He smiles weakly. “Mission,” is all he can say.“You idiot, sit back. I’m gonna go grab the med kit."





	In These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Small prompt fill for Charlie on [tumblr](https://silentreprobate.tumblr.com/post/172383099911/bc-i-came-to-me-really-fast-but-injury-meme).
> 
> If you like my writing please consider checking out [my tumblr](https://silentreprobate.tumblr.com/) or throwing prompts my way ♥

It was their mistake for separating them. **  
**

It was Ryan’s mistake for thinking he could do it on his own.  
  
This god forsaken organization prided itself on so much success that it felt like Ryan and Jeremy were destined to fail by being partners. When you work alone for so long because you don’t play nice with others that’s just how you think. Except, they proved everyone wrong.   
  
So for them to be separated again was asking for trouble. It was asking for failure. They’ve been partners for nearly a year; been in the organization for even longer. Perhaps that was the plan all along.  
  
Again and again, Ryan proves them wrong. 

Spite is what drives him to push himself to near exhaustion if it means getting missions done. Anything was better if it meant he could spend even an ounce of time with Jeremy again. It’s why he slams the bloodied suitcase down on the table. He’s glaring. An equal amount of blood makes track marks across the building. Ryan’s covered in it and there’s a nasty gash on his shoulder that doesn’t seem like it’ll stop bleeding any time soon.

None of the doctors could touch him. Not since the shipyard mission after Funhaus’ sabotage. He doesn’t let anyone patch him up again since. The blinding lights of a hospital and the pungent smell of antiseptic left him sicker coming out of the place than going in. If he dies from an infection, so be it; Only Jeremy could touch him.

Ryan simply shrugs them off to go home to their apartment.

When did it become theirs? When did Ryan start referring to it as home?

It’s the late hours of the night when he creeps in. His fingers fumble with keys; bones weary and heavy underneath his skin. He can’t keep his head up as he tosses his phone onto the kitchen table. It’s quiet save for the faint sound of a TV running some show neither of them really watch. Background noise was always better than silence these days.

The silence wasn’t friendly. 

Trying to throw together some makeshift dinner is a difficult task. Whatever leftovers they have from the previous day is thrown into the microwave to cook. It’ll make due for now. Even though he’s far from hungry, the throbbing pain across his body stealing away his appetite, he knows he should eat. Something was better than nothing.

Ryan hobbles into the living room area and finds that, unsurprisingly, Jeremy’s not there. Most of the adrenaline has left him that he doesn’t have the energy to be anything but tired. A part of him is sad; he would’ve preferred to come home to his battle buddy. Having an extra pair of hands to sew up his shoulder would’ve been nice too.

He flops down on the couch with a wince, failing to bite back a hoarse cry. A jolt of pain flares from the contact. Shit. He should’ve grabbed pain meds to help. His head rolls back onto the back rest, choosing to stare up at the ceiling. The blotches that start to take over his vision should scare him.

“What the hell did you do?”

The voice behind him makes Ryan jump. He sits up despite the pain, struggling to breathe like he’d been submerged under water. Frantically, he turns to see Jeremy standing at his side.

The lad is fresh from the shower, a towel around his neck, water still clinging to his eyebrows and beard. A look of concern is clear on his face but for Ryan it’s fuzzy.

He smiles weakly. “Mission,” Is all he can say.

“You idiot, sit back. I’m gonna go grab the med kit,” Jeremy pushes Ryan to lie back carefully, watching the look of pain crossing his face. Finding the box wasn’t an issue. They’ve come home scratched up and beaten far too many times that there’s no sense putting it away. He does, however, bring along a small bucket with water, rags, and a pair of scissors. The shirt clings to Ryan’s skin from all the blood that it’s not easy to stitch him up.

Jeremy takes Ryan’s head in his hands, gently wiping away the blood away from his temple. They both hiss and a soft apology comes from Jeremy. His thumb rubs along Ryan’s cheek. “Stay awake for me Ryan, okay?”

The mercenary grumbles.

Ryan doesn’t listen. When time passes, after Ryan’s all cleaned up and they’re left sitting on the couch as the early morning creeps closer, their heads drop against one anothers. Finally he’s given more than a few hours of sleep. The crick in his neck will be nothing compared to the aches he’ll feel later but Jeremy doesn’t have the heart to move him. He takes his hand in his, bringing it to his mouth for the faintest of kisses that barely makes Ryan stur.

Of course, that following day, Jeremy rained hell down on the organization. At least it gave them enough time to recuperate. It was something they both desperately needed. God knows Ryan really needs it.


End file.
